Less Than Standard Curiosity
by Red Caerdin
Summary: NEW! "She wondered if Sherlock Holmes would be struggling to resist the call of The Button, too..." What's a girl to do when offered a chance at freedom and hot fictional characters? A Bishi-World story! Adv./Rom.
1. The Button

Welcome. 3

Less Than Standard Curiosity takes place in Bishi World, a world and story and idea that came from Songwind's story Bishoujo & Bishonen, so it is not mine.

My characters, all original, will be listed at the bottom. I hope you enjoy! Please, read and review - the latter if possible!

Shinnie: Thank you for all your support! I'll try not to be so slow now!

* * *

"Must not click… Must not click…"

Her father's office was a remarkably Spartan room. All the necessities for work-away-from-work were neatly dispersed without a hint of clutter or dust to be found. A mahogany desk sat front and center, surrounded by barren walls painted an eggshell white; a Looney Tunes clock ticked silently from its corner. It was the only colorful piece in the room, but it wasn't something her father would go out and buy for himself. She had given it to him for Christmas, just to remind him of her ever-present spontaneity. Her father was like his office: plain, a little ordinary and with an inborn inability to understand his daughter's bizarre tastes and thought patterns. She was her mother's daughter after all. How her mother had seen anything interesting in such a lackluster man was one of Verliadaine's greatest unsolved mysteries. She doubted that Sherlock Holmes would have been able to deduce a valid or relatively plausible reason…

…Verliadaine – whom preferred her nickname Lia to the mouthful that was her first name – wondered if Sherlock Holmes would be struggling to resist the call of The Button, too.

"Must… not click…"

Whispering this mantra, Lia grappled with her inner demon. The greedy thing inside her demanded that she click "the button"; her rational side squeaked out little pleas in return. How many online games had she been conned into by some recycled promise of an awesome RPG storyline or ultimate characters?

_'Best not answer that,'_ she thought ruefully. Purple lipstick stained lips puckering into a pout, she kicked her legs in the air like an unruly child. It was difficult for anyone to believe that she was already nineteen years old – she acted twelve most days. Even her younger sister, Buri, was the one who suffered "maturity" compliments more often than she did.

"If it hadn't mentioned catching popular Bishounen, then maybe I would have ignored the email… Seems like someone has learned of my weakness… I wonder who sent me this?" With an exaggerated sigh, Lia considered her options. She could do her schoolwork – there was a math test Friday and college Pre-Calculus had the potential to send her to an early grave. Or, like she did preferred to do, she could blow off schoolwork until the last minute and settle in for another night of sewing, cutting and starching madness. Both her school materials and her sewing kit were in the bag at her feet, its strap still looped around one wrist.

Glancing at her long-loved and abused Comic Con 2007 bag, the decision-stricken teenager tapped her fingers contemplatively. Maybe making dinner first wasn't such a bad idea: her dad and little sister would be home late. Buri had an equestrian competition and –

- Lia's finger tapped a tad too hard. Without warning, a kaleidoscope of colors burst in reality before her eyes, dazzling her. The world spun riotously as Lia experienced the strangest sensation of vertigo and suddenly all the colors were rushing at her, into her, through her. A constant flux of sensation, and yet all her senses felt oddly distant, almost muted. Dizzy, vaguely nauseous, Lia succumbed to the simplest of solutions. Unconsciousness.

* * *

"I do not advise stepping off that cliff. It will lead to your immediate termination from this world."

"Y-Yuki! You're supposed to stop her, not wh-whatever you're… doing…"

"The Newbie is sleep-walking. The power of suggestion is persuasive enough."

"But…!"

"She stopped, Charmichael, has she not?"

"Y-Yes, well… Yuki, what if that hadn't worked?"

Lia stirred briefly from the depths of slumber, idly wondering how someone's voice could sound so… mechanical.

"Negative. The chance of failure was less than 2.39%. There is now a chance of .021%. Worry is not necessary."

Lia almost didn't want to open her eyes. This was, by far, the strangest conversation she had ever eavesdropped on. It was almost safe to assume that she was the person under speculation: the words "sleep-walking" had clued her in. As one of her most embarrassing habits, she could neither explain nor correct it. She didn't know anyone else who did and therefore concluded, even while still half drowsing, that she was being talked about.

Well, whoever these people were, at least they weren't teasing her. From the sounds of their conversation, they had even managed to save her from walking off the side of a…

_'Wait, I don't live near any cliffs.'_ Filled with trepidation and a healthy dose of fear, Lia opened her eyes. Her eyelids squeaked quietly and drooped for several seconds. Disorientated by a harsh stream of sunlight, she scrubbed at her face and properly woke up. Her stomach did a back flip: barely two paces in front of her the ground fell away as if swallowed by the sky. Great stretches of uninhabited landscape sprawled out along the horizon; the countryside was liberally sprinkled with forest growth. A golden ribbon snaked its way south in the distance. From what she could tell, it was a massive river system, with banks that appeared nearly a mile apart at some points.

Swallowing an instinctive yelp, Lia hastily backed away. A pair of hands grasped her arms and a surprised gasp sounded from behind her. Squeaking, startled, Lia spun, pulling away from...

Her breath shuddered as she met a pair of doe-ish hazel eyes, heavily fringed with lashes. It wasn't the kind, nervous expression on the strange girl's face that caused Lia to freeze in place. This girl, although they had never met, was anything but a stranger in Lia's eyes.

"Ashiya? Ashiya Mizuki!?"

A bright, friendly smile lit up the young girl's face: her boyishly cut hair fluttered on the breeze. "Yes?" She replied, her voice relaxed if a tad humorous. Hana-Kimi's cross-dressing heroine continued to smile questioningly at Lia as she, in return, visibly gawked. A tremor of excitement rolled through her initial disbelief. This was one heck of a dream so far. At least, Lia thought it was a dream, as that was the only way that Ashiya Mizuki, a manga character, could be talking to her…

"Um, hello there. I realize waking up like this may be rather disconcerting, but I assure that you are not dreaming, hallucinating or having some sort of mental episode. I'd pinch you, but, err, only if you want me to. I'm Charmicheal Jeffrey by the way, a Novice Trainer here in Bishi World, and…"

Lia turned a frowning gaze onto the boy standing a little ways behind Mizuki, wondering if he had been there the whole time. Recalling that Mizuki's voice hadn't been the mechanical-sounding one from earlier, she quickly glanced around for its source.

"ACK!" Squeaking uncharacteristically for the second time in the past several minutes, Lia staggered side-ways. Somehow, another shorthaired girl had come to be standing soundlessly besides her without Lia noticing. It took approximately two point six seconds for Lia to recognize the silver-haired, amber-eyed Bishoujo. Gasping, Lia quickly added a dignified squeal to her previous squeak.

"Nagato! Nagato Yuki! Here! In person! And I'm not dreaming, hallucinating or under the influence! Sweetness!!" Lia cheekily shot the largely ignored and baffled Charmicheal a wink after this. Spending another minute examining the alien female, she decided that the anime and manga did her no justice. So cute! So tiny! So monotonous! So alien! Tempted to as the Bishoujo where Suzumiya Haruhi was [along with Kyon, Izumi and every other character from that series], Lia flipped her attention back to the poor, helpless boy who'd introduced himself as Charmicheal Jeffrey.

"Isn't your name backwards?"

The boy – whom appeared about sixteen or seventeen years of age, grimaced, having obviously lived through this same comment before. "Isn't it always?" He shot back grumpily, jaw jutting out in a mulish manner.

Lia shrugged her shoulders and paused when a weight pulled down on her left side. Still slung over her shoulder was her abused Comic Con bag and all its assorted contents. Grinning manically, Lia drove a hand inside and whipped out a camera. Before any of the other three knew what to expect [except for perhaps Yuki, who likely didn't care], Lia had already snapped a picture of them.

"Hey! W-wait, what was that for?" Charmicheal sputtered, waving his hands futilely out in front of himself.

"I take pictures of everyone I meet," Lia fibbed promptly, happily stowing her precious Nikon, Chucky, back into her bag. "Now, Charmander, what was it you were saying? Something about Bishi World? You mean, the one that email mentioned? It really – I mean, obviously it does – exist? How does that work? This is kinda… a parallel dimension, right?"

Peering at the boy expectantly, she took his momentary confusion and irritation to look him over. He was a rather short boy for his age, but already four or so inches taller than her slight five foot, two inches. His dark brown hair struck her as naturally unruly and so its windswept fashion was anything but coincidence. He had light brown eyes, flecked with green, which flicked shyly into the distance whenever she tried to hold his gaze. Slim, he was almost coltish and agile of stature.

'Quick to flee from girls still, I'll wager…' Lia mused to herself, grinning wolfishly. In the meantime, having somehow missed or ignored her long, silent scrutiny, Charmicheal had started speaking again.

"Please don't call me Charmander… although, ironically, this world has some Pokemon-like attributes. First of all, welcome to Bishi World, a place where you can capture, train, battle and live with various Bishounen or Bishoujo s'long as you follow the rules."

"Wait…" Lia didn't bother to apologize for interrupting, too busy pointing a finger between the "Trainer" and "Bishoujo". "So you… 'caught' Mizuki and Yuki? They belong to you?"

Charmicheal's jaw jutted out a little further as he shook his head. "Yes and no. I did capture Yuki with a Bish-ball, but both of them belong to themselves and are complete individuals in their own right. I'm only their trainer…"

Mizuki, smiling gently at the young boy, nodded agreeably. "That's true. If he wanted to leave here, though, he would have to set us free. We are bonded together."

From behind Lia, Yuki's one-tone voice quietly spoke up, "Charmicheal is the type of Trainer to ask permission of the Bishi he finds." The young alien remarked placidly, eyeing her trainer as he abruptly turned a flaming red around the ears. Apparently he hadn't expected her to say anything – Yuki's character wasn't the type to speak of her mind. Normally… Lia had an inkling that this world was anything but storyline. She recalled reading, briefly, mentioning of battles and exploring and something about compatibility, on that website.

"Speaking of which – is this really everything that email talked about? I mean… this is all real?"

"Exactly." Charmicheal concluded, nodding. "And more, much more than I can describe to you."

Briefly overwhelmed by possibilities and notions of opportunities, Lia turned a slow circle where she stood. Emotion welling up in her throat and constricting her throat, she threw up her arms without warning. Mizuki blinked, jumping a little as Lia suddenly let out a loud whoop. Yuki found herself caught up in Lia's hold and spun around.

Eyes glinting, Lia made to do the same to Mizuki but found a flushed, annoyed-looking Charmicheal in the way. Folding her arms over her chest, Lai _hmphed_ once and, sly as a fox, began to grin. Leaning forward, she whispered, "Don't like 'em busty, eh?"

Charmicheal sputtered indignantly at her as she took off running. Lia crowed gleefully as she went, "Well, Charmander, let's get going!"

Mizuki giggled as the Newbie took off, gesturing for them to follow. "Isn't she fun?" She laughed, tucking her hands into her pocket. Charmicheal shook his head: "Or crazy. I'm not sure yet." He muttered, eyeing the short, raspberry-haired girl from afar. He watched as she spun another circle straight into a cartwheel, her bag flopping to the ground. He shook his head again, "Or, maybe she really is… Great."

"Chances are eighty two percent to eighty five percent." Yuki remarked, striding slowly past her Trainer. He grumbled at her and followed, calling out for Lia to wait…

…She was going the wrong direction, after all.

* * *

Thus ends chapter one of my new fanfiction. Less Than Standard Curiosity was inspired by my good friend and fellow authoress, ShadowShinigami13. Her story, which everyone should read since it's incredibly cute, is on the same timeline of Bishi World as mine is. In fact, if it hadn't been for Shinnie, this story wouldn't exist. Lovely, eh?

Please, read, enjoy, whatever you like. Review? I'd enjoy that too. This is probably the shortest chapter I've planned right now, but I would like to know what you think. More description, less description, more conversation, less conversation? I like opinions? Haha, thanks everyone. And thank you, Shinnie, for being amazing.

I'll have Chapter Two up as soon as I'm able!


	2. Orientation

**Welcome to Chapter Two! ^^**

Less Than Standard Curiosity takes place in Bishi World, a world and story and idea that came from Songwind's story Bishoujo & Bishounen, so it is not mine.

My characters, all original, will be listed at the bottom. I hope you enjoy! Please, read and review - the latter would be greatly appreciated!

Ah! Thank you to my friend ShadowShinigami for her support and review. Also, my oh my, thank you so much to Lady Demoonica Darkmoon for her lovely review! I'm honored! ;D

* * *

{ **MARYGOT CITY** }

"So, basically, this… 'Dex' thing stores the Dex numbers from other trainer's… stores maps and the records of "captured" Bishi?"

It was midday by the time Charmicheal and Lia reached Margot City. Here, she would receive her official Bishi World orientation and purchase traveling materials necessary to set out with. During the handful of hours spent walking to Marygot, Lia had pressured the Novice trainer with an endless streams of questions, Charmicheal, for his part, had done a valiant job of stemming the flow. She had been surprised, but ultimately delighted, when Mizuki had thrown in her own sequence of rapid-fire inquiries.

The bizarreness of interacting with a popular manga heroine had quickly faded for Lia. Mizuki had proven to be an intelligent and curious girl, just as she had been in Hana-Kimi. If anything, the young Bishoujo was wittier than Lia had ever imagined her to be. The entire journey to Margot had been one wonder after another.

"That about sums it up. Your Bish Dex holds all the info you'll need, including updates on new territories."

Lia's eyes widened comically as she gaped at the brown-haired trainer. "New territories?"

Charmicheal smiled at her a little and then grimaced, as if he'd suddenly recalled a bad memory. "You'll find out soon enough… Anyways, come and exchange dex numbers with me when you're done. I think you'll be, um, near-bursting with new questions after Orientation."

Making that promise, Lia quickly bade her new friends a farewell (in Lia-esque fashion, with a tight hug and a cheeky grin). Trotting off towards the nearest building, she paused to admire the impressive structure. The entrance itself was simple enough, but the glass doors were intricately engraved with the city's name across them. Grinning quirkily, Lia pushed open one of the doors and rushed inside.

"Verliadaine Lyndon Clemens reporting for duty! Hi, where do I sign up?!"

A well-dressed and pretty receptionist dropped what she was holding and abruptly looked up from her work. To one side behind the long, curved desk, a handsome Bishounen glanced up from his keyboard. Dark eyes peered up at his partner and trainer from behind a pair of flashing spectacles. Losing interest, he turned away and resumed the rapid pace of his typing. Lia, gaze intent on the Marygot employee, smiled gleefully when she realized that the Bishounen was none other than Kyouya Ootori – Ouran High School Host Club's infamous Shadow King. A renewed feeling of joy surged inside her breast as she turned back to… oh, the woman's nametag read 'Charlotte'.

"Um..." Charlotte quietly gathered up the fallen articles, glancing wonderingly at the raspberry-haired newcomer.

Her eyes were childishly bright and heavily fringed with lashes - the irises intriguingly cobalt, like a span of ocean misty-gray along the surface, but clearly a fathomless blue beneath. Skin like cream and glowing, the girl had a sprinkling of freckles across her high, round cheeks. An infectious excitement tilted her full lower lip down at one corner, but her upper lip had pulled a dimple into existence. From what Charlotte could tell, Verliadaine (what a peculiar name, she thought) kept herself in shape for the sheer joy of exercising. Proportionate, petite and defined by smooth muscle throughout her slender limbs, she was faintly curvy but small-breasted.

Charlotte smiled, finally, returning Lia's glittering blue gaze. A trio of earrings caught her attention, glinting silver and gold behind the girl's boy-style haircut. Fringed, layered and curling, her hair bounced as much as the girl did. "Welcome Ms. Clemens. Please proceed through the door to your left - a new orientation class is about to begin."

"Thanks!" Lia chirped, beaming, and half-skipped away. On her mind, of course, was the question of what this new beginning had in store for her.

**{ Inside Marygot's Orientation Hall; some time later... }  
**

"…Never… again…"

Lia slumped into a plush, armless chair, unable to stand any longer on her shaky legs. Orientation was over, with only one last step to take before completion. Currently, peals of giggling and squealing could be heard from all corners of the ballroom sized chamber she was in. Bishounen and Bishoujo milled around, most flocked by eager, excited and freshly "orientated" newbies. Lia, too, should have been among the fan-crazed trainers, but her recent encounter with a needle had turned her into a ball of nerves.

When she had first heard that blood was required to complete the bond between her and whichever Bishi she chose, Lia had immediately demanded to have her blood drawn beforehand. The professor, another handsome man with a Megumi-partner, had protested. Lia had made a vehement argument in return, defending herself: needles and blood had never been close friends with her. More often than not, she would faint when getting her blood drawn.

"Believe me, you don't want me waiting in line for this…" she had told the hesitant instructor. He had relented in the end with a shake of his head, which brought her to where she was now. Overwhelmed, pale, grumpy and nauseous.

"Excuse me… would you mind if I joined you?"

Lia's stormy blue eyes creaked open and a stirring of recognition whelmed in her chest. The voice alone was unmistakable, whether in English dub or Japanese sub…

Patting the seat besides her, Lia offered the svelte red-head an apologetic smile. Wishing she weren't in such a pathetic state while meeting her first Bishi, she straightened up as the tall man neatly took a seat.

"I'm don't have a problem letting my first-ever Bishounen hero sit besides me, Kurama." She croaked softly, rubbing her downy, retro-boy hair meekly.

Kurama, otherwise known as Shuichi Minamino in his human guise, didn't seem surprised to be recognized by her. Instead, he calmly nodded with a faint smile on his lips. "Am I? An honor then… miss'…?"

Perking up a little, Lia shook her head, ruby tresses swaying. "You've got it backwards, actually." The human/youkai Bishie tilted his head, politely quizzical in all appearances. Smiling, she continued, "You deserve both titles in every regard. When I first saw what you tried to do, using the Mirror, I knew I would admire you forevermore. You're an honorable man, Kurama. Your mother is a well-loved woman, and I'm sure she's proud to have you as a son…"

The silence that followed was short-lived as a crowd of pushy, grabby fangirls raced by; they chased what looked to be a miniature black bolt of lightening. Lia gazed after it and blinked, astonished, when it stopped on top of a table. "It" was actually a short, dark-featured youkai: Hiei, to be exact, another of her oldest, dearest favorite Bishounen. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, she jerked her attention back to Kurama. His eyes, steady on hers still, were still the same evergreen color. She thought that, maybe, he seemed a bit paler than before, but…

A chuckle broke through her thoughts: the red-haired youkai continued to chuckle as she watched. When he finally stopped, Lia scooted a bit closer, curiosity a bright gleam in her eyes. "I'm sorry…" He murmured as a wry smile slid across his face. "You are a very strange girl, miss. When I saw you sitting by yourself, I thought at first you must be shy. Instead, you seem rather… Contained. Which I'm starting to believe is only because you're still upset after your blood ordeal…"

She stared, mouth agape. "How did…?" A flush appeared high up on her cheeks as she spotted the Orientation professor getting a drink from a table laid out with punch bowls. "…Never mind. Sheesh, can't a girl get a break? Gossip, I swear…" Lia muttered, groaning, scrubbing her face with the heels of her palms.

The sound of clicking drew her attention upwards. A young girl approached, three various Bishounen trailing after her. Wearing a pair of fancy white boots and a cream colored dress, she could have passed as an innocent middle school girl. The pouty expression and the tight pigtails set high on either side of her head, however, definitely told Lia that this girl was anything but. The meek, uncertain looks on the faces of the Bishounen that followed gave her another reason to instantly dislike whoever this girl was.

The blonde came to a halt in front of where Lia sat, a scowl set on her peachy, pouty lips. Noticing how closely together Lia and Kurama were, the scowl deepened until her thin eyebrows furrowed. "Hey. Stop hogging this Bishie. You've been talking to him forever and I want him now." Her voice was nearly as high as a dolls and it grated on Lia's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. 'Okay,' Lia thought to herself, crossing her arms, 'major spoiled brat alert. All systems on stand by. Prepare to exchange fire…'

To Lia's surprise, Kurama spoke up first, "Excuse me, miss, but I was the one to approach her first. We had just come to an agreement, as well." He said to the new trainer, his voice calm and unperturbed. Lia glanced at him sharply: his gaze caught hers and it dawned on her what 'agreement' he spoke of. A slow smile tilted her mouth upwards and she nodded as the other girl peered at her, anger coloring her face. "Well, so what?! I said I wanted you and since you haven't been blood bonded to her yet, I can still claim you." The girl replied, staring venomously at Lia.

Annoyed, Lia stood, Kurama following suit. Even without heeled shoes, Lia was still a little taller than the blonde and she used that miniscule difference to smile into the girl's face. "'Scuse me, kiddo, but I don't have time to play games with spoiled princesses. Besides, you're only allowed one Bishie to start with. You've got three standing behind you." Casting a pitying glance at the three silent Bishounen, she continued, "So, if I were you, I'd pick one while they're still willing to be bossed around. M'kay? See'ya sweetheart…"

As Lia strode off, she could hear the girl sputtering irately. A loud click probably meant the little brat had stomped her foot too, but Lia wasn't tempted to turn around and watch. Instead, she headed across the room towards the exit, aggravation stiff in her shoulders. Without warning, a hand grasped her forearm, surprising her, and she glanced back. Kurama's green eyes gazed down at her, strangely dark and inquisitive. They stood there for a moment, frozen in place as blue stared up into green. Finally, Kurama smiled gently, "I wasn't simply trying to avoid a confrontation, miss. I would like to join you, if you'll have me."

The short, red-haired trainer held herself still, believing wholeheartedly that if she moved even a single muscle this moment would disappear. When ten seconds had passed without Kurama evaporating or walking off, she let out a slow breath. Lifting a hand, she held up one finger for Kurama to see. "Since I'm not dreaming and you don't seem the joking type, I have one condition." When Kurama nodded unhesitatingly, she smiled widely, "No more 'miss'. I'm Verliadaine, but call me that and I'll be forced to do something childish. So, Lia, okay?"

Kurama's soft features gradually relaxed and he, too, smiled at her, "Wonderful to have made your acquaintance, Lia. Shall we set off, then?"

She nodded and, glancing behind Kurama, giggled impishly, "Yeah, let's go. Princess over there looks like she's about to boil over. I /so/ do not wanna get Brat-spew on me…"

**{ Three hours later… }  
**

"Jiminy Christmas! These things are incredible. I mean, Capsule Corps. must be making /bank/ selling all these capsules…"

"I find it highly generous of your friend to go to the trouble of getting them for you. Was he the trainer to guide you to Marygot?"

Glancing up from her new backpack, Lia held a number of small, brightly colored capsules in both hands. "Yuppers. Charmander's a real swell dude. Oh I'm so jealous he's friends with his two Bishie~ they're adorable. Even Yuki, who's an alien-robot and all…" Lia chuckled, recalling how red Charmicheal's face had gotten when she'd announced that she would 'one day make off with Ashiya-chan and get married since they'd make an-oh-so-cute-couple-don'tcha-think?' Needless to say, the novice trainer had made sure to keep as close to Ashiya as he could while Lia was around. Even when Ashiya and she had gone to try on clothes, Charmicheal had resiliently stood outside the dressing room.

Stuffing the capsules back into her sky-blue and canary-yellow backpack, Lia trotted to catch up with Kurama, who was leading the way to the next city. After asking, Lia had learned that Kurama had come to Marygot after living a long time in one of the secret Bishie cities. As for why, he had eluded the question skillfully by distracting her – the specialty store he'd pointed out had effectively made her forget the question.

Now, though, she couldn't help but wonder why such a high level and fiercely desired Bishie had willingly come to Marygot. Surely he had enjoyed his freedom? Being with a trainer was so restricting, after all. In her opinion, the three-mile radius limitation was a surefire way to piss off Bishie used to freely roaming. Then, not to mention, there was the 'bonding' bit. She could always release a Bishie, if she wanted, but otherwise the Bishie she captured really had no choice in the matter… even if they didn't like the trainer.

"Charmander? Do you nickname everyone you meet, Lia?" Kurama asked, half-turning as he waited for the shorter female to catch up. Lia panted a little, but a mischievous look stirred on her oval-shaped face. "Not all of them. Only when it's fun~ and when I like the person. Oh, but I guess I give nicknames to those I don't like too. They don't usually appreciate near so much though, considering…" Giggling, Lia strode ahead and twirled to walk backwards as they reached a flat pathway. For the past hour they'd been going steadily uphill; from what Lia could tell, it'd take a few more minutes to reach the top of the mountain. Looking forward to going downhill, she turned to face forward again. As she did, the path began to curve sharply to the left. Before Kurama could shout out a warning, Lia stepped right off the path and pitched forward…

* * *

Dun-dun-dunnn~?

Oh no, I've, literally, left this chapter off at a cliff-hanger. Le gasp, poor Lia! Ahaha. Anyways, please review!

**Bishounen:**

Ootori Kyouya - from Ouran High School Host Club  
Kurama - from YuYu Hakusho  
Hiei - also from YuYu Hakusho  
Megumi - from Rurouni Kenshin; there are a lot of anime/manga Megumi's, but she's the one helping the professor in this scene. ^^


End file.
